It is said that the most effective method for linguistic learning is to get in touch with a language to learn on a daily basis. In one known method, by reading many sentences in the language to learn, e.g., English, reading ability is improved. Along with the popularization of the Internet, an environment which allows easy access for many English sentences has been created. Further, there is also a learning method for causing a learner to view and listen to the content created in the language to learn, such as a movie or music.
However, many vocabularies, e.g., words idioms, and peculiar expressions (phrases), are used in the content such as movie or music. The vocabularies used in the content vary with the categories of the content. For example, there are many types of movies such as a horror movie and an action movie etc.
Therefore, it is difficult to choose a suitable content, among the content in which the user is interested, corresponding to the knowledge level (learning level) of the language to learn for the user.
As to this problem, the linguistic learning apparatus disclosed in a patent document 1 determines the content of learning according to a video teaching material selected, among proposed video teaching materials, by a student and a learning history of the student. Further, based on the content information of teaching material, which is defined according to the determined content of learning, an instruction for learning is given to the student. Thereby, the student can select a video teaching material in which the student is interested among two or more proposed video teaching materials. Thus, the student can learn the language using the content corresponding to the learning history.
Further, the linguistic learning material providing system disclosed in patent document 2 modifies the text so as to correspond to the level of a student. The modification is performed based on the user's linguistic level (learning level), a purpose of learning, and a difficulty of the text. Thereby, the user's reading ability for the language can be improved efficiently.